Igirisu no baka
by leezluntz
Summary: ¿Algún día podría Inglaterra pedir perdón a su hermanito por haberlo dejado solo? ¿Podría Sealand perdonarlo a él?


Igirisu no baka.

Advertencia: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himaruya-san (^-^)

Sinopsis: El pequeño Sealand aún no olvida el día en que su hermano mayor Inglaterra lo abandonó mientras que en el fondo aún quiere a América como su 'hermanito'. ¿Podrá Inglaterra darse cuenta de que el resto también tiene sus problemas?

_Prometo que volveré._

Eso fue lo que le dijo un chico rubio de ojos verdes al pequeño Sealand mientras revolvía su cabello. Él nítido recuerdo de su hermano mayor poco antes de abandonarlo para siempre, en 1956, se vio disuelto cuando su otro hermano, Irlanda le llamaba la atención.

-Sea-kun, ¿estás allí? – lo llamó Irlanda, y el pequeño Sealand volvió a la realidad, una realidad que bien podría ser llamada "Convivencia mundial", cuya sede era nada más y nada menos que la casa de Inglaterra. Claro, podría sonar algo extraño que alguien tan tsundere como Inglaterra desease que todos los países conviviesen de manera pacífica, y encima de ello, en su casa.

Aun así, tal como se lo imaginaba, había cierta persona que le causaría más de un problema.

-¡América! ¿¡se puede saber que estás haciendo con esos parlantes gigantes! ¡Idiota, esto no es una fiesta, déjate de comportarte como un niño!

Ay Inglaterra, ¿porque siempre tienes que ser tan aguafiestas conmigo?, incluso permitiste que China construyese una de sus "casas de campo" en tu casa, un poco de música no está nada mal… tú bien lo sabes.

-¿¡Qué yo le permití a China hacer qué! – Inglaterra se fijó de que en la mitad de su casa China construyó uno de sus "barrios chinos". No muy lejos el pequeño Sealand y su hermano Irlanda veían como la grandiosa idea de coexistencia pacífica de Inglaterra se iba haciendo añicos ya que… ¡No podía encerrar todas las culturas del mundo en su propia casa!

-Enserio… ¿en qué estaba pensando Inglaterra cuando se le ocurrió hacer toda esta idiotez? – Dijo Sealand preguntándose si de verdad su hermano Inglaterra pensó en las consecuencias de su grandiosa idea… al menos lo haría, pero con la sede en Francia, reconociendo lo mucho que se odian.

-Eh… fue anoche cuando se le ocurrió beber con América… tú ya lo conoces cómo es cuando se embriaga, América se aprovechó de la situación y lo convenció de hacer una "Fiesta mundial" y así es como sucedió todo esto. – contestó Irlanda.

-¿Ebrio dices? Eso explica porque me reconoció y me invitó… - murmuró molesto el pequeño e ignorado Sealand.

-Sea-kun, por favor no empieces ahora… la estamos pasando bien y…

-¡Quizá tú eres el único que la esté pasando bien, pero yo no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer aquí! me quiero ir a casa ahora, lejos de ese idiota cejón que tengo por hermano.

-Yo creo que deberías olvidar el pasado de una vez…

-¿Cómo… si fue precisamente un día como hoy… hace cincuenta y seis años? Dime, Irlanda, ¿¡tú en mi lugar soportarías ver su cara de idiota después de lo que me hizo! Hoy… quiero estar sólo, tal como él me dejó.

-Pero hermano… yo no estoy seguro de que su intención fuese abandonarte… después de todo, se han vuelto a ver…

-¡Cállate! No sólo fue esa vez ¿sabes? Aun cuando yo pensé que todo sería por fin como lo soñé… él lo hizo de nuevo. – Sealand se dejó llevar nuevamente por otro recuerdo del pasado. Fue precisamente allí, en casa de Inglaterra, donde él estaba conversando con otros países, entre los cuales estaban Suecia y Finlandia. Aparentemente era una conversación de mayores en la que no debería meter siquiera su nariz… pero sentía una curiosidad muy grande por saber de lo que estaba hablando su en aquel entonces, admirado hermano mayor, junto a esos otros países. Quizá se tratase de algo de lo que debería aprender, para cuando en el futuro se volviese más grande y reconocido.

Pero allí no había nada que aprender.

-¡Me está volviendo loco! No hace más que comer dulces, quejarse, ver caricaturas y luego dormirse… ¡Parece una versión miniatura del idiota de Italia! Ya no le tengo paciencia a ese muchacho… ya no sé qué hacer con él… al paso al que va, como país no irá muy lejos… ¡Él ya dejó de serme de utilidad hace mucho! – en ese momento el pequeño Sealand anheló con todo su corazón de que quien estuviese hablando Inglaterra, fuesen sus amigos imaginarios, o alguna mascota que todavía no había descubierto.

-Mándalo de regreso y abandónalo… lo hiciste una vez, ¿Por qué ahora no?, es solo un mocoso… por supuesto que no te servirá de nada. – dijo Francia sobándose la barba

-¡Ese no es el punto, cara de vino! Yo… no sé cómo él lo tome… - respondió confuso Inglaterra.

-¡Ja!, lo hiciste de nuevo, ¡Te encariñaste con un niño! Tontito… ¿es que debo recordarte lo que sucedió la última vez que te encariñaste con uno? – se burló Francia, de manera que hizo que Inglaterra recordase momentos dolorosos.

-¡Cierra tu maldito pico francés! ¡no es necesario que lo metas a _él_ en todo este rollo!

-Jaja, pero miren cómo en segundos éste inglés baja la cabeza ante mí.

-¡No lo he hecho, idiota, déjame en paz, perdedor! – dijo Inglaterra bastante furioso. Sealand jamás lo había visto perder la calma así… pero se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar pequeñas lágrimas. Todo esto por… ¿el idiota de América?

-¡Entonces Finlandia y yo lo adoptaremos! – se oyó una gruesa y firme voz en la sala, perteneciente a nada más que al ex guerrero vikingo, Suecia. Sealand se asustó al notar lo fuerte y robusto que se veía

-S-Su-san, ¿no crees que es una decisión muy apresurada? – preguntó aun más asustado Finlandia, quien ya estaba metido en todo aquel rollo sin siquiera pedirlo. Nervioso comenzó a acariciar sin detenerse a Hanatamago, quien molesto salió de sus brazos y corrió hacia el pequeño Sealand. - ¡Hanatamago, ¿A dónde vas?

-¡Genial, un perrito! – dijo Sealand recibiendo al perrito en sus brazos, quien muy cariñoso comenzó a lamerlo

-¡Sealand! ¿Te dije que te quedaras en tu habitación, acaso no puedes obedecer en algo tan simple como eso? – lo regañó Inglaterra

-Esto… yo…

-Veo que le agradas mucho. – sacó Finlandia de la incómoda situación a Sealand, pero no sólo dijo eso. – Si le agrada a Hanatamago, entonces no tengo problemas en que lo adoptemos. ¿Qué dices, Inglaterra?

-¿a…doptarme? ¿de qué está hablando, Inglaterra? – preguntó confundido Sealand, a quien su hermano mayor ignoró

-Yo… creo que está bien. Cuiden mucho de él ¿sí? – respondió Inglaterra bajando la mirada. No quería demostrarle a su hermanito lo relajado que se sentía al decir eso.

-¡Entonces está decidido! El pequeño Sealand será como mi hijo, ¿no es genial, Su-san? – se emocionó Finlandia, y Suecia le respondió asintiendo tan serio como él era. Fue así como el pequeño Sealand fue adoptado por dos de los países nórdicos.

-Gracias a Dios… fueron mucho mejores de lo que pensé… - recordó Sealand cuando jugaba con Hanatamago y la deliciosa comida de Finlandia y lo permisivo que en el fondo era Su-san como padre, pero al principio no fue nada fácil aceptar que Inglaterra no lo quería, que _ya no le servía_. Realmente no sabía lo que había mal, pero Finny estaba allí para él (como una madre xD) y poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a su nueva familia, y fue feliz. Pero… poco a poco se dio cuenta. Algo le faltaba. Aquel chico de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y cejas tupidas que siempre se paseaba por su casa con un aire sereno y caballeroso mientras leía un libro muy grueso y tomaba un poco de té. Inclusive extrañaba su horrible comida y hasta los momentos en que lo veía delirar hablándole a la nada.

-¿Ves? – le dijo Irlanda – Inglaterra sabía que Suecia y Finlandia serían buenos padres para ti y por eso te entregó con confianza. Si no te quisiera te hubiera entregado a Francia… - trató de animarlo con algo que en el fondo no ayudaba de mucho.

-¿Sabes?, debo irme a casa ahora. Olvidé que tengo un videojuego que terminar. ¡Nos vemos Irlanda!

Sealand quiso cortar el asunto lo más pronto posible, y sin más se fue corriendo de la casa de Inglaterra.

Corrió y corrió reprimiendo sus lágrimas y tratando de olvidar el día en que Inglaterra lo abandonó por primera vez.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en un bosque espeso de árboles.

_Lo que sea es mejor que ver a ese idiota_, pensó Sea-kun mientras se apoyaba sobre un árbol y bajaba hasta sentarse en el suelo cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos.

Quería negar lo que estaba sucediendo: él lloraba por su hermano mayor que no tenía ningún interés en él… ¿pero saben?, no era muy fácil negar algo así cuando sientes aquel cosquilleo que recorre casi todo el rostro y tiene un ligero sabor salado, y sabes que estás muy triste.

Mientras, Inglaterra ya había mantenido las cosas en calma – en la medida de lo posible – en su casa. Dándose un respiro y seguro de que ya pronto terminaría esa 'tonta' convivencia mundial, se sentó a disfrutar un poco de té verde. Entonces alguien tocó su hombro. El inglés frunció el ceño tratando de no perder la calma retomada.

-¿Qué acaso no tienes nada que hacer, América?, mejor ve a hundir tu idiota cara encima de tus asquerosas hamburguesas – dijo sin voltear la mirada mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

-No, no tengo mucho que hacer, pero desgraciadamente no soy América y no "hundiría mi cabeza encima de una asquerosa hamburguesa" jamás. Me sobra la dignidad para eso, ¿y a ti, hermanito? – Dijo Irlanda muy serio y a Inglaterra se le heló la sangre por haber soltado todo aquello sin saber.

-P-perdona Irlanda, de verdad creí que eras…

-…El idiota de América. Es que no tienes ojos para nadie más.

-Lo siento… - se sonrojó Inglaterra.

-¿No sientes como si alguien más hace falta?

-¡Tienes razón!... ah no, allá está Canadá sentado. – señaló a Canadá que semitransparente sonreía sentado. Irlanda chocó su cara contra su mano.

-Él tiene razón, no tiene sentido tratar contigo. – Irlanda también estaba dispuesto a marcharse pero Inglaterra lo detuvo.

-¡E-espera! ¿a qué te refieres?

A Sea-kun, tu hermano. El que no es adoptado y no te abandonó sino que fue más bien al revés. – finalizó Irlanda y se fue de la casa de Inglaterra.

-¿Sealand? – se preguntó Inglaterra mientras veía a su hermano mayor irse.

_El que no fue adoptado y que nunca me abandonó… ¿Sea-kun? Supongo que… bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso, ¿él no sería rencoroso, no?_

_No imbécil, no se trata de 'rencor'. Soy un idiota._

_Cuando América pidió independencia fue como una puñalada por detrás de la que nunca pude reponerme. Siempre, siempre lo recodaré a él._

_Al final por eso nunca pude querer a Sealand como debía, como mi verdadero hermano. Nunca le di una oportunidad, lo aparté y ahora… y ahora soy un idiota._

Pensaba Inglaterra afuera de su casa sin notar que el día nublaba, y fue interrumpido cuando una pequeña y linda hada llamó su atención.

-Eh, pequeña, ¿qué haces por aquí? – le preguntó amablemente pero con una sonrisa que mostraba remordimiento. El hada le dijo que tenía que ir a un lugar.

Arthur al principio no le entendía, pero el hada haló de su ropa y él fue siguiéndola.

La siguió hasta encontrar a un niño rubio conversando con otra hada.

Inglaterra desconcertado llamó a su hermano.

-¡Sealand!

El pequeño levantó la mirada y encontró a su hermano mayor. Por un momento se sintió congelarse, no sabía qué hacer pero miró al hada que le hablaba y prefirió no darle la cara a su hermano.

Inglaterra suspiró. Sabía que esto iba a ser muy difícil. En realidad no sabía cómo iniciar pero ya que estaba allí parado, algo tenía que decir.

Era increíble para él… cómo planear una disculpa por algo de hace cincuenta y seis años pero que tenía que dar.

-Perdóname… - fue lo primero que el inglés dijo. Sealand lo miró confundido. – perdóname por haberte abandonado, fui un mal hermano, yo soy…

-Un idiota. – interrumpió Sealand frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cincuenta y seis años tuvo que esperar para que su hermano reconociese su error?

Sí, eso. ¿Acaso todo va bien con Finlandia y Suecia? – preguntó de forma esporádica.

Hasta ahora no me han abandonado y la comida de Finlandia es mejor que la tuya. Espera… creo que cualquier país cocina mejor que tú.

Niñato de… respira. No pierdas la calma

-¿Sí puedes perdonarme?, Sea-kun, eres mi hermano y mi intención no fue nunca…

-Abandonarme…

-¡No me interrumpas, niño idiota! – se exaltó el inglés. – a lo que quiero llegar es que nunca he visto el daño que te causé todo este tiempo al abandonarte y la verdad es que… te he extrañado – se arrodilló Inglaterra y quitó a su hermanito su boina para revolver su cabello. – ¿qué dices, me das otra oportunidad?, no te pido que te vayas de Suecia y Finlandia, sino que compartamos más juntos… por el tiempo que no lo hicimos, es más, ¿quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa hoy?

Sealand parpadeó un par de veces. No sabía que decir pero sus impulsos lo llevaron a abalanzarse sobre su hermano.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Tus padres no se molestaran? – preguntó Inglaterra correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermano

-Prometo ser un buen hermano. – dijo Sealand.

-Te equivocas, soy yo el que tratará de no equivocarse esta vez.

A pesar de eso, Sealand tenía ganas de seguir siendo un país grande para que su hermano estuviese orgulloso de él, y de vez en cuando tenían sus diferencias, como todo hermano, pero no se abandonaron el uno al otro y ya no existía ningún rencor.


End file.
